The Lost Chocolate Rabbit
by PunkyArtist
Summary: This is about a journalist who finds a secrete place where there are candy people.
1. Prologue

"Momma, momma! Can I please have another! Please!" I begged my mom. I just had to have 

another Dot. It was my favorite in the world.

"No, Emma you may not have another. You will spoil your dinner. Now go sit and play in the livingroom."

"It's not fair, momma. I only had three!" I cried.

"Honey, life's not fair!" momma told me."You may have more after you eat your dinner."

"Fine!" I said as I stomped into the livingroom.

Momma smiled at the cute little way I stomped into the other room. It seemed that I was the

light of her life and I guess it was then that she knew that I would be destined for greatness.

I came stomping back into the kitchen," You know momma when I get older I will eat Dots

all day and there is nothing you can do about that!"

"Well, Emma until then you will stick with my cooking," she said as she gave me a smile and

kissed me on the end of my nose.

"Momma, now why do you have to do that you know that gets me everytime. Being five is hard

enough without you doing that to me," I said with a smile and started to giggle.

It has been fifteen since that day and momma hasn't stopped telling me something great will

happen to me. Maybe it will. All I know is that it has to hurry because momma won't give up

until I achieve this wonderful thing she says I am destined to achieve. My career has taken me

many places.Being a journalist is hard enough without her hounding me to find that one thing

she knows I am destined to accomplish. Me, I am going to sit back and wait for it to find me.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

This isn't your average story. It's a little crazy, sticky, and possibly confusing. I guess I should tell

you now if you don't like cute little stories about candy you probably shouldn't read this. Unless, you

are very curious like I am.

You see I am a journalist, in Florida. One of the hottest places in the world. Well, at least I think

so. I heard about this crazy little town that was made of nothing but candy. All different types of

candy that were alive. It is just way to hot here for chocolate to stay alive. At least, I thought so.

The man who told me about this place gave me a map and told me where to go. "Go to the center

of town. You will see this building that has a statue of a man on a horse in the court yard in the front

of the building. Pull the bit out of the horses mouth. The statue will move and a chamber will be

revealed but you will have to do this in the dead of night so that noone will see you. If someone sees

you the secret will be revealed and the chocolate town will cease to exist."

As I walked home that night I thought about the mans story. I just thought the old man was crazy.

Why me? Out of all the people in the cafe why tell me? If this place was really should I really go

there?Will they attack me? Eat me? I just don't know!

When I got home I decided to go to bed. It was really late but I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking

about the old mans story. It was 12:32 am. I decided to do some detective work. Some really

journalist work. I jumped out of bed and got my sleuth clothes out of the closet. Which consists of

black jeans, black t-shirt, and black gloves. I also packed a duffle bag with some extra change of

clothes, just in case this place really exsisted.

It took me a while to find the place the old man was talking about. The map must ahve been made

along time ago because there were new buildings and not as many tree as there were on the map.

Although, the statue was still there. The man on the horse. It was a wonderful statue made of what

looked like marble. The horses eyes seemed like they were looking deep into my soul.

Ireached up and grabbed a hold of the bit in the horses mouth. I withdrew my hand back as quickly

as I could. The statue was cold as ice. As if it were in the dead of winter and the statue had been

frozen over but the air was hot. I was sweating in the black clothes that I was wearing. For the

statue to se that cold was impossible!

I could feel my hands shaking. I reached up with both hand and took hold of the bit again and

pulled as hard as I could. As the bit came flying out of the horses mouth cold air came blowing out.

It was cold against my face as it blew my hair back. The statue slid back and revealed a set of

stairs that went down into the ground. I couldn't believe it, the old man was right!

You see I am not one for scary stories or places but this was one of the most intriguing. I couldn't

make up my mind whether to go down the stairs or to turn and run as fast as I could.

Trembling, I started down the old stone flight of stairs. I felt along the wall as I went down. There

were spider webs all along the wall. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a loud scraping

noise. I turned to find the statue moving back into place. There was no turning back. I felt along the

wall to find a light switch. I found a switch at the bottom of the stairs but when I flipped it on nothing

happened.

"Come on! Come on," I screamed as I flipped the switch on and off a few more times. Finally, the

lights came on after the fifth time.

This place was amazing! There were stone carvings all over the wall. There was a tall stone door in

front of me with a carving of a horse on it. I walked slowly towards the door.


	3. Chapter Two: The Meeting

Chapter Two:The Meeting

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I guess I had hit my head or something. When I woke

up I was in a strange place. I was laying on a round bed in a round room that was brightly colored.

I tried to sit up but I got really dizzy so I laid back down.

"Darling are you all right? You took a nasty spill," said a voice in the distance.

I had no clue how to respond. I didn't know who or what was speaking to me. Then I saw her.

A life size green M&M was coming toward me. She was wearing a pair of pearl earrings, a pearl

necklace, pink lipstick and pink high heels. My hands started to shake. I could feel the sweat

pouring down my face.

"I said 'Are you all right?' I think you may have hit your head," she said sweetly.

"I...I...I'm fine. What happened? Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" I was slightly

confused.

"One question at a time sweet heart. My name is Rosenna. You are in my home in Candy Town.

I am not quite sure what happened to you. I saw you standing infront of my neighbor's house and you

just fainted, I suppose. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ummm, a glass of water would be nice."

" Well, sweet heart I am sure that would be but we only have milk here. You see us candy folk are

allergic to water," Rosenna explained.

"Oh, then milk will be wonderful," I said with a weak smile.

"Sure thing, hun," she said as she walked out of the room.

Just milk? I started thinking of all the things I used to eat while I drank milk.

_"Emma, how was your first day of school?" momma asked in a sweet and low voice._

_"I hated it!" I said pouting._

_" Well, hun, when you get older you will look back and think of kindergarden as just the beginning._

_ Then you will see that it wasn't so bad. Here you can have some cookies and milk to help cheer you __up."_

_" Thank you, momma," I said feeling a little better about my day._

"Honey, are you alright," I heard someone say in the distance.

"W-What? Oh, I am alright. I was just remembering the old days," I said to Rossena.

" Yeah, I do that every now and again. Remembering the days when I was a child..." she said as if

she were remembering something pleasant and looking up at the ceiling."Well, enought thinking on

the past. We have a future to look forward to. Am I right?""Yeah," I said pinching myself. "Ouch!"

"Well, hun don't do that. You know that it hurts."

"I know. It's just that this all seems like a dream to me. I mean candy isn't really alive," I said with

a hint of laughter in my voice.

"We are alive," Rosenna said as she sat down at the foot of the bed. "We have kept this secrete

from the human world for a very long time. Yes, we are alive and you will soon meet a lot more of us

candy folk," Rosenna gave a little chuckle as she walked to the door and turned to face me. "You

get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She shut the door as she left me to rest.

I closed my eyes in hope of getting some sleep. I found it to be easier then I thought. I slept in

hopes of waking up back in my own bed in Florida.


End file.
